


Two-Thousand years

by TheAwesomeCookie



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Death, Depressing, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, IM FUCKED UP, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad, Sarcasm, Time Travel, but shreak would be proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeCookie/pseuds/TheAwesomeCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 2,000 years Dawn Stellesto has been in Hell, and until now she thought this would be her life forever. So when she gets lucky, and is saved by the Winchesters, Dawn is more than grateful. That is, until she finds out what she really is. <br/>        Being from another dimension and not understanding her own birthrights, Dawn must not only learn to harness the power she has; But she must save three separate dimensions along the way. With the help of the Winchesters, The Doctor, and the famous Sherlock Holmes and John Watson at her side- will their help be enough? Or will the differences between them end what little power they have together and lead to the downfall of their universes.</p><p> // Its a superwholock fanfic if you couldn't guess, this is my first one so i really hope you all don't mind all the mistakes and how bad it is, thank you!//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grace

When you think of Hell, what comes to mind? Thousands of painful screams from the souls of the damned? The grunts and growls of hell hounds who follow the smell of misery as one follows a trail of blood? However, when you think of hell, you don't think of order. When you think of Hell you don't think of rules and regulations, you don't assume there is any method to the madness that flows through the minds of demons and twists the thoughts of the tortured. The point of the matter is, Dawn never imagined Hell as this. So when she was taken against her will, and forced to endure years of pain and sorrow, she didn't think she would see the king of Hell like this. 

The only sound Dawn could hear was the distant screams and cries which, in the hundreds of years she'd been there, had become a constant background noise. Now their cries for help didn't phase her. The pleading for forgiveness was lost among the other voices, the other screams. So far in her stay in Hell, not one of the voices had achieved forgiveness; At least, not that she knew about. The God that she was taught to love, the one who would forgive you your sins, who didn't see color nor age; had thus far, done nothing to help his creations. Dawn had given up hope long, long ago. She forgot about the love that she was meant to have for her Long lost God. Dawn had lost more than her innocence, she had lost her faith.

Dawn looked up as she heard a creek from behind her, the inevitable sound of the opening door. The metallic sound ringing in her ears, making her clench her jaw tightly as the sound rung around her. He was back. When was the last time he had been here? How long had she been waiting for his arrival? Telling time in Hell was different than when she was back on earth, back home. She shook the thoughts of home away, stray memories dancing across her mind. She looked up, brown eyes clashing against harsh black. The demons face was contorted into something like a snarl, it was ugly and mean; much like himself. It was the same demon that came every day, his balding head, residing hairline and foul attitude was something she couldn't mistake. Dawn tensed, sensing his hatred for her radiating off of him in waves. He was in a foul mood, and that meant she was in for more than she believed she deserved.

He turned swiftly, paying Dawn no mind as she watched his every move, counted his steps as he made his way to the table across from her, against the wall. The table was laid out perfectly, razors and knives, guns and saws; everything you would need to make a person talk if it came to that, or even if it didn't. He began to speak, his voice deep and dark; laced with venom. " Dawn, my dear." He turned on his heal as he spoke, now toying with a knife in his hand. The metal of the knife caught the reflection of the dim lighting, faintly reminding her of being at home in the kitchen with her father. He didn't look at her as he spoke, instead looking at the sharp knife he now possessed." When was the last time we had our talk? Two days ago? A week?" He grinned watching Dawn squirm slightly, knowing that not understanding Hell's time was something that got under her skin. It was more fun when the food fought back, wasn't it?

" Hello, Jethro." Dawn grunted, looking away from the vile grin he wore, trying to look as if she wasn't phased by his words. Jethro tsk'd her, shaking the knife in his hand. " Always so formal Dawn. We're all friends here." He opened his arms wide, gesturing to the thick black stone walls surrounding them, the walls that Dawn hadn't seen behind. It was a jab at the fact that she was alone, and had been since she was dragged there some years ago. She glared down at the floor, refusing to acknowledge Jethro's presence any more than she needed too, a last ditch effort to be defiant.

Jethro frowned, striding forward and harshly gripping her chin and forcing her to look up at him. " Dawn, we have been over this have we not? When I speak to you, you answer. Understood?" Jethros grip tightened on her chin and Dawn flinched, the bruises from her last session still fresh and painful to the touch. " Yes, sir." Dawn spat up at him, a defiant glare set on her features. She shook her head, his hand falling from her chin and back down to his side. Dawn knew he was pleased with himself, having gotten her to respond in such a way. Dawn also knew that he needed to think he was winning, that he had won.

Jethro let out a small breath, bending down on one knee trying to catch Dawns gaze in his own, as she looked the other way. " Look at me Dawn." He stated, his voice stern. When Dawn didn't look up at him, he lifted his knife to her neck and pressed down, a warning. Still Dawn didn't look up at Jethro, defiant through the small pain. Small dots of blood started to bloom from under the silver metal of the knife. Dawn sucked in a breath, she had expected him to do that, but that didn't lesson the sting. She was used to this though, it wasn't the first time she was used as a cutting block. Finally she looked up at him, her eyes dark and heavy with the plan she had been hatching for a while now, if things went well she would be able to leave. If only....

Jethro smiled, a venomous smile. "Was that so hard? tsk, tsk. Look what you made me do." He stated wiping the blood from her neck and looking at it on his finger, shaking his head in a disappointed matter. "You have been here long enough to understand the rules Dawn. You should have cracked sooner." He locked eyes with her, his eyes held back anger; The deadly icy-blue stare chilled her bones, yet Dawn didn't look away, like she never has. Before Dawn could counter his words with a snarky remark, the door opened from behind her. She tried to turn but the bonds around her wrists and ankles kept her pinned to the chair, and unable to look back at the new set of voices.

The sound of several feet behind her, and the distinct rustle of something being dragged across the cold, damp floor could be heard. The gentle sound of cloth being dragged over cement filled the room, it was a welcome distraction to the previous conversation. Jethro stood up, uncharacteristically stiff, and if Dawn hadn't known better she would say he looked fearful. The melodic sound of a Scottish accent filled the room, ceasing all conversations. "So, Jethro. For the past two years you have been in charge of breaking this..." A hand placed itself on Dawns shoulder, she moved to shrug it off when the door slammed shut, the bang echoing off the walls; The faceless man continued, with each word he squeezed Dawns shoulder harder. "....Abomination. Yet you haven't gotten one single word out of her." By the end of his sentence Dawn was biting her lip, she felt the gentle trickle of blood run down her shoulder blade. 

This man had dug his nails into the soft flesh of her shoulder, it was nothing compared to the pain and beatings she had gotten over these years, but it felt unusually painful.  
Jethros throat bobbed, swallowing thickly. When he spoke his words came out shaky and uncertain, Dawn had never seen him like this; Whoever this man was, he was to be feared. " King, she is a stubborn little ass-" Jethro was promptly cut off. " I don't bloody care Jethro. You promised results, and you failed. Two whole years and....nothing." The man took a step forward, and with a simple snap of his fingers, Jethro was gone. It was as if he had never been there, it didn't seem to startle anyone else in the room,frankly they all seemed to not care at all. Dawn looked at the man, who was now stood in front of her. He wore a black suit, the only spot of color on him was the light grey tie that hung from his neck. His face was a mask of annoyance, like he didn't really want to be down here; Who would for that matter. He stared at her, his dark brown eyes burrowing into her skull like he was trying to read her thoughts. She didn't like it.

Dawn didn't know who this man was, or how he could make Jethro disappear like he was nothing but thin air, but she did know that he was important and that she needed to be smart. " Who are you?" she said, blowing some matted hair out of her face. To bad she was never good at following her own advice. Playing smart was never her strongsuit, thus why she was here. Dawn stared up at the man, unafraid and terrified all at once, a contradiction. He lifted one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, the expensive material of his suit crinkling and folding. "A bit of a loud mouth aren't you?", He sounded amused, "Do you have any idea who I am?" Voice laced with arrogance, Dawn couldn't tell what the man was thinking. What was he going to do, and a better question....who was he? She stared at him, from what she saw he was something to be weary of. So far he's been stronger than any of the other demons shes had the pleasure of meeting.

She sat up straighter in the chair she was strapped to, her back pressed flush against the metal itself. "No, I don't know who you are, but the fact that you're in Hell and not being tortured is a dead give away; You're a demon." Dawns eyes never left his, and she didn't flinch when he raised a hand to her face and grabbed a lock of her dirty, matted hair; When he twirled it around his forefinger she did nothing but glare harder at his face. "Close love, but no cigar." He dropped her hair and stood back up to his full height. "The names Crowley, and i'm the king of Hell." He stated, raising an eyebrow and looking down at her. Dawn had only a split moment to plan her reaction, and it was all he needed to look behind her at what she assumed to be other useless demons, and nod ever so slightly.

At his nod a large cloth army bag was thrown to the floor at her feet, there was blood covering a large portion of the bag, and in a few spots it looked as if something had try'd to claw its way out of the bag. Dawn frowned deeply, this didn't make sense. Why would they bring her a bag? Then it hit her, and her mouth dropped open she struggled against her bonds, her already raw wrists starting to bleed once again. "What the fuck did you evil bastards do?" Dawn yelled, her voice echoing off the walls. Crowley smirked, walking into her line of sight, haphazardly kicking the the bag away." I'm sorry? What ever could you mean, Miss Stellesto." Crowley's smirk widened and he lifted Dawns chin, tearing her gaze from the bag to his face. "Now, Dawn is it?" His gaze sharpened, "I want you to take a wild guess as to what is in that bag right now." His grip tightened when Dawn failed to answer him promptly. Dawn looked into Crowley's deep, dark brown eyes and couldn't understand why this was happening. 

Crowley let go of her chin sharply, her gaze instantly went back to the bag. "How....How did you find her?....." Dawn whispered. Her eyes were regaining to water, and for the first time in years, she felt the overwhelming urge to cry. Dawn wanted to sob, she wanted to scream and bang on the walls. She wanted to tear out the hearts of the demons who were at fault and she wanted to, above all, die. "How did you find her!" She screamed, this time Crowley chuckled. "How? You are asking the king of Hell how he found a child, a stupid child at that." He rolled his eyes, nodding to the bag as two other demons in similar clothes started to unzip it slowly. Dawn watched with wide eyes as she saw her, or rather; As she saw what was left of her, be pulled out of the bag.

At the sight of the body, Dawn started to sob. Big, wet sobs; The kind that people cant ignore. Dawn cried, her cheeks covered with tears. The dirt that had caked her skin was soon washed away in the flood of grief that poured from her. The mangled and barley recognizable body of her younger sister was laying before her. Her arms bent in unnatural ways, and her eyes burnt out of her sockets. It didn't have a left leg, and the slash marks that littered the body only made her want to cover her eyes more, yet she couldn't. Not now. The body was soaked in blood, that could only to be her sisters. Her blond hair now a deep stained red, and her once lovely smile was nothing but a lifeless pair of lips. The way the body looked made Dawn almost gag, but she was sobbing too much to care. "Grace......G-Grace?..." Dawn whispered quietly, unable to move her eyes from the horrible sight before her.

Crowley snapped, drawing Dawns attention from the body of her six year old sister. By the time Dawn looked up Crowley was grinning; He leaned down, close to her ear as she held in a sob. His breath was hot against her ear, and made her stiffen even further. "Dawn, listen to me. For the next few days I will bring in everyone you've ever cared about, and kill them slowly in front of you. You have during that time, at any time, the ability to agree to the deal that has been offered to you for the past 2,000 years. Understand? Good, ta-ta." He patted her cheek and stood up, swiftly walking out of the room followed by the group of demons that had come in with him. 

Dawn didn't move, her body wouldn't listen to her. She was supposed to save her, to help her; To be there for her baby sister. Now here she was, mangled and beaten. What had they done to her? What were her last words? Did she blame her big sister? Did she cry out for her? As Dawn began to cry again the dim light of her room was turned off, leaving her in pitch darkness. Dawns only company the body of her dead sister, a husk of the once vibrant child. The only sound to be heard was the screams of the damned. Now she knew why they screamed, And now, for the first time; She screamed too.


	2. New information come to light

Maybe Dean shouldn't have had the bright idea to split up. With Sam on the other side of the old abandoned house, it would be a moment or two before his brother could get to him. That is, if Dean lived till then. He was slammed into the bare wall once again, plaster and paint puffing out in a cloud around him; Dean was pulled back up, his back pinned to the wall as the Demon squeezed his neck and leaned in close. He closed his eyes, leaning his head away from her snarling face.

Dean struggled all he could, but with the wind knocked out of him and not being able to replace that, he was starting to get lightheaded. The demons strength was beyond his own, he had no upper hand here. As the demon leaned in close and smiled, her painted red lips curling evilly. "The great Dean Winchester, well look at you; Pinned to the wall by me, a little ol' demon. What a shame." She snarled. With each word she put more pressure on Deans windpipe, soon he wouldn't be able to breath at all and would black out, or worse, die. 

Dean struggled even more, trying to move his hands to his back pocket in which held some of the salt he had brought with him. It was small but it would distract her enough for him to cross the room and get Ruby's blade. The blade itself laid on the ground not even three feet away, it was almost teasing with how close it was to them. To his displeasure the salt wasn't there, and he clenched his jaw. Dean moved his gaze from the blade to the demons pitch black eyes, smiled a bit and with what was left of his breath he began."H-hey, I like my sex kinky but choking isn't good foreplay." Stuttering through his sentence, trying to breath in more air as he spoke.

The comment made the demon laugh, but it was short lived as she pulled his body back and slammed him into the wall again. This time Dean couldn't pull in any air to replace what he had expelled and his vision swam with black dots, the edges going blurry. His back aching, and he felt bruises forming already. The scraps and cuts littering his body oozing blood. Damn, he really was an idiot.

Sam on the other hand was dealing with his own demon, which at the moment was trapped in a devils trap, unconsious. Sam let out a long sigh, the demon had put up a fight that had left Sam with a large cut over his abdomen and a bruise already forming around his right eye. Sam grummbled, pulling out his phone and pressing play on a recording he had set up earlier that day.With the gental tap of the button, the sound of his own voice filled the living room. It was a recording of himself reading off the excorsism. 

When the demon heard what was now playing from Sams hand he awoke and begain to curse and insult him, trying to get Sam to stop the recording; He even resulted to bargaining, but nothing the demon said was of any use to Sam at this point. Insult after insult was thrown but none of it fazed him, it was a normal-even a daily event that happened to him and his brother. Nothing the demon said was original, it had been said before and it will be said again. Sam stared at the demon blankly, waiting for the moment when the Hell spawn would be sent back from wence it came.

When Dean had told Sam to split up, he had of course protested; But with Dean adment on splitting up, he had had no choice and agreed to please his brother. That was when Sam had been attacked by the demon, who jumped from the balcony onto him, as Sam had just finished making a devils trap. That was the demons first mistake, because when they fell; They fell into the trap, where Sam was able to roll out and away so he could stand up and access the demon. This must have been a new demon, or one that didn't quite know what he was going against because he was, quite frankly; An idiot. Althought the demon was an idiot Sam had not been fast enough, the demons sharpened nails raked across Sams chest blood blooming freely in its wake. The demon managed to leave a gash along Sams chest,likely not deep enough to need stitches but it would give him grief.

When Sam started to walk away he looked back at the demon, noticeing his long black hair hung over his eyes, masking his face in black and covering his snarling features. The human that had been inhabited by the demon was surely gone, as the human husk looked nothing like the missing report Sam had found had said he would look like. His hair was knotted and dirty, the greasy shine it held made Sam grimace. The clothes barley hung to his skinny form, and he looked as if he was barley hanging on to life.

Suddenly he flung his head up, the demon inside of the human husk fleeing back down to the depths of Hell. Black smoke poured down into the floorborads, the thick smell of sulfur filling the air, making Sam frown and turn back to the stairs starting to walk up to were Dean had said he would be. The scream from the demon was loud, and when it stopped Sam didn't even slow his pace, knowing that the human within; Hadn't made it. That's when he heard the loud bang of a body being slammed into the wall, And the sound of his brother letting out a breathless groan.

Clentching his jaw Sam bent down, slowly creeping to the entrance of the room and peering in, making eye contact with his brother imedently. Dean was lifted a few feet up off the groung, pinned to the wall by the demon. Dean used his hand to point across the room descretly, before grabing the arm that held his throat once again. He had pointed to the knife, and Sam begain to move slowly and surely in that direction, not making a sound. It was as if he wasn't even there; Proving that they have been hunters for far too long. Somtimes Dean wondered if what him and Sam were doing was somthing his mother would have disowned them for. Would she be proud of the fact that they had saved the world?

"So Dean, what should I do to you? Should I skin you? Choak you to death? Either way you're going back to Hell, where i'll be waiting." The demon glaoted, her smile taking a sharp turn. She looked evil, vile; It was as if all the evils in her had finally changed the vessel she wore too. She no longer looked innocent, with big wide brown eyes and long curled blonde hair. She was once the very definition of beauty, now she ressembled what Hell would do to a soul. Dean had seen her at the market a few times, and never found it disturbing that she would watch his every move. Dean had been distracted by the cherry pie, and a very flirty cashier. " You do know that Crowley is waiting for you, he has his weapon now." She grinned, her smile like ice; Chilling Dean to the core." And you won't be able to beat him this time."

Deans body started to sag ever so slightly, his concousness departing him. Struggleing was nearly futile, yet he continued as his limbs started to feel like lead. The lack of air was starting to take its toll, he was close to loseing consiousness. All his limbs were heavy and hard to move, his vision was going black ; How much longer will it take Sam to gank this evil bitch? As the thought crossed Deans mind the demon that held him let out a shrill scream, her body lighting up a brilliant orange colour. Then finally, she dropped to the ground along with Dean who was grasping for air.

Sam sprinted to Deans aid, placing a hand on his shoulder and blurtting question after question at dean in the normal Sam fashion."Are you okay? I told you we shouldn't have split up, Why don't you ever listen? What were you thinking? Can you breath? Stand up? I can go get-" Dean cut him off swiftly, his voice raspy and uneven." I'm fine sammy, God you're like a mother hen." Dean shrugged off Sams hand and stood up, then promptly leant over his hands on his thighs. " Yeah, no standing up straight for a while." He croaked closeing his eyes as his vision swam with black. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean," You're an idiot Dean." Though Sam said all that with a smile, his body was still on edge. It was as if all his senses were still in overdrive, like the adrenaline hadn't quite left his body. 

This made Sam frown, they had killed the two demons; He should be fine. Looking back at dean, he found his brother standing up straight and frowning. " What is it Dean?" Sam stated, walking over to his brother who had walked to the body of the demon. Sam bent down and picked up the knife, and turned back to dean putting the knife in his jacket." Dean?" He said again, making sure Dean heard him this time. Dean looked at Sam, still frowning." She said Crowley had a weapon, that he was going to win. What do ya' think that means?" Dean sounded on edge, and for good reason too.

For the past year and a half, they have been fighting Crowley; Who had turned on them and ended up nearly killing the brothers and leaving them for dead. So far, demon after demon have been sent after Dean and Sam, even some other monsters too. Each one more powerful than the other, and more dangerious. They had finally come across the bunker, and thus far been safe from the waves upon waves of monsters after them. Why Crowley hasn't gone after them himself was a mystery, but with this new information it makes more sense.

Sam was frowning now too, what the demon said made sense; And that wasn't good at all. After some time cleaning up the house and salt & burning the bodys, Sam turned to Dean. " Maybe we should get Castiel?" Sam questioned, turning and heading down the stairs throwing a raised eyebrow over his shoulder at Dean who was following close behind. "Yeah we should, i'll call him." Sam rolled his hazel eyes," Of course you would want to call him." Confused Dean opened the front door, looking at Sam with his brows furrowed. " What do you mean by that?" What had Sam meant? With a chuckle Sam stepped out and headed for the impala, Shaking his head he stated. " Nothing dean, nothing at all. Call Castiel." 

Sam had known that Dean was in love with Cas for the past few years, and with Cas feeling the same way; he just needed them to fucking tell eachother. Him and Charlie even had a bet going on. Sam thought it would be Dean to first make a move, Charlie thought it would be Castiel.

Sam got into the car, and leaned back in the seat thinking about what the demon had said. Crowley had a weapon, and with this weapon he could win agaisnt them. Winning against a war that they didn't know was coming. This wasn't good news, and Dean knew that. What would they do if they couldn't stop him? Or get this weapon from Crowley? Dean shook those those from his head and started the car, the gentle rumble of the impala coming to life made Dean smile. Sam on the other hand had already gotten out his laptop and begain to type away.

" Where do you even get internet? We are in the middle of no where." Dean pointed out the window to the rows upon rows of corn to make his point, clearly annoyed. " Seriously, we are four miles from the nearest house; and another five to the town." He rolled his eyes, maybe Sam had sold his soul for infanate WiFi. Dean chuckled at the thought, toying around with it in his mind.

Sam rolled his eyes, still typeing. His eyes never left the laptop. " I'm looking for anything that may help us figure out what this 'weapon' is." Dean shook his head, and tapped his hands to the beat of the music that was courseing through the impalas speackers. Should he call cas? After their last visit it was akward and he couldn't handle looking at him, pinning after him; But they did need some help, and so far Castiel was all they had. 

With a sigh Dean begain to speak, closing his eyes and relaxing with every word he uttered." Heya' Cas we have some info that we need to run across you. Could you get your feathery ass down here?" Dean looked in the review mirror for Cas to find he wasn't there. Looking forward he opened his mouth to start another prayer, But with the whish of wings Castiel was in the backseat. " Hello Dean." He stated in his deep raspy voice, then turned to Sam. " hello Sam." Castiel smiled, he had known the Winchesters would call, and he needed to speak with Dean after all.

Sam smiled, still typeing. " Hey Cas, we got something from a demon we just got rid of." He stopped and turned back to look at Cas. "Do you know anything about a weapon that Crowley may have?" Castiel tensed, and stopped moving altogether. Dean frowned, not hearing anything come from the angelic being. " Cas?" He looked in the mirror once again, only to see Cas already looking at him. His peirceing blue eyes looking back at Dean, almost like he was looking into Deans soul; Maybe he was. 

Castiel was weighing the options of telling the brothers, they did deserve to know. Finally Castel spoke, his voice tight. " It would be better if we spoke at the hotel. This will take a decent amount of time to explain." He glanced at Sam, " And some people may need some time to adjust." It would take Sam some time to adjust to some......new information, and he couln't have Sam freaking out in the car. 

Sam frowned and went to oppose what Castiel was saying when Dean interjected."Yeah, we'll talk when we get to the hotel." Dean looked Sam in the eyes, Showing it was better to not argue. Dean had seen the way Castiel had froze, it would be better to talk at the hotel and not have an irritated angel, or an angry brother in his baby. Castiel nodded " I'll see you there." Before either one of the brothers to get a word of protest out, Castiel had already left with a whish of his wings." Damn angels." Dean muttered, amusment unlined in his tone.

"What did he mean by that? 'Time to adjust'. Time to adjust to what?" Sam said, looking forward again, frowning deeper than he had before. What had Castiel meant by that? What was he hiding, and why was he hidding it? For the past few months it had been nothing but event after event, Sam was getting fed up; And this time around he didn't have Gabriel to rely on. With a deep sigh he closed the laptop and set it in the back seat once again, Sam turned his gaze to the window staring as they passed the rows of corn, and a little while later; Almost laughed when he finally saw the entrance to the town, but settled for quirking his lips up in a hint of a smile. Dean had not spoken a word and kept his eyes on the road, Sam knew him well enough to not ask what was going through his thoughts. Whatever was eating at Dean was somthing he wasn't willing to share, and Sam wouldn't force him too.

Some time during the drive into the town, Sam had fallen asleep. The moutain of a man curled up on the small leather seat, face pressed against the window and a small snore escaping his lips every so often. With a small smile in Sams direction, Dean focused his attention back on the road. The small talk with Castiel was still replaying in his mind. What did he mean? And above all, Was Castiel willing to even talk to him after what happened last time they spoke? Dean sighed again, and turned the music up a little bit more; Sams sleeping form making a small groan of annoyence before settleing down again. 

What Dean really needed to focus on was what Crowley was up too, and how to stop him. If it was somthing powerful enough to put an angel of the lord on edge, than it was somthing that needed to be obtained. How they do that-was the only hitch. If he knew what he was after, Dean could just make a plan then and there; But with the recent events and what has been happening the past few months, Dean couldn't risk Sams life without having a good plan in place. Dean knew that for this opsticle, he needed all the help he could get. Even if that meant facing Castiel.

Putting baby in park Dean got out of the car, slamming the door on purpose and leaning in the window to watch Sams reaction. Sam sat up immediately, hitting his forhead against the roof of the impala, then promptly let out a groan looking over at Deans laughing form and glareing. " Jerk." he said, annoyance clear in his tone as he grabbed his laptop and opened the door. Dean was still laughing, even wiping a tear away and looking over the roof of the car at Sam. "Bitch. Why does that work every time?" He laughed a little more before shaking his head and walking up to their room and opening the door, coming face to face with Castiel. "C-Cas?! Personal space, man." Dean shoke his head blushing ever so slightly and pushing past Cas with more force than necessary, making Cas stumble back very little and frown.

Sam walked in not to long after Dean, Castiel already moved out of the way by Deans shove. Castiels expression was one of confusion. Dean was acting as if he was angry, or in this case, like he had done somthing wrong. Sam smiled politely at Cas, setting his laptop down on the nightstand and sitting on the bed. Sam turned his attention to Castiels confused look as he closed the door. "Don't listen to Dean Cas, he's just in a foul mood because he had his ass handed to him." Sam sent a bitch face in Deans diraction; In which Dean looked away immediately, finding a distraction in pulling out guns and knifes from his army bag, saying nothing. 

Sam shoke his head, his hair following the movment and looking back to Castiel as Cas moved to stand inbetween the bed and the T.V stand. " What did you need to tell us Castiel? Better yet, What is it that Crowley has? That you couldn't tell us in the car." Sam said slightly annoyed. Dean stoped organizing his bag for a brief second before continueing, this time listening to the conversation closely.

Castiel let out a sigh, and looking straight at Sam he opened his mouth to speak; Barley letting out a syllable when he was interupted suddenly by a cheery voice behind them. " Heya' Sammy-boy! Dean-o! Miss me?" Sam turned, looking at the door and his jaw dropped, his eyes went wide and he stood up pulling his gun out, out of instinct as he stood. Dean had looked over too, and was just as shocked as Sam was already having his gun drawn. Castiel shoke his head, and looked back at the man," Really Gabriel? Couldn't you have waited until I had told them?" Gabe popped a lolipop out of his mouth and grinned, " And what fun would that have been?" He winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it will all make sense in the next few chapters. Have a question? Ask! I don't mind any questions at all. Thanks for reading it. Also, please take in mind I wrote this all at 4:00 A.m and am now reviseing it at 6:38 A.m the next day, so there may be a lot of mistakes; I am very sorry about that. This is also my first story so it won't be as good as I hoped it would be. Once again, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Im really hoping ya'll liked this, i'm actually very nervous about posting this story or at the very least this chapter. If you could give any pointers that would be wonderful, I know my story is farrrrr from good, but I do wish to continue it. Thank you all for reading this anyway, and I hope you all dont mind the fact that i'm switching many points in the actual story line of the shows. For example, castiel has his grace and gabriel is still here. For my story im having it more of my own rather than following what the writers wanted. If that does bother you, i'm sure there are many other storys for you too read. This goes the same for Sherlock and Doctor who, They may or may not have tweeks in some of the storylines that were relavant in the show. I really hope you all dont mind, thank you once again for even reading this!! Oh, and p.s; I made crowley a real asshole, and evil bastard because I love the idea of him like that.


End file.
